


creek small moments

by starryytears



Category: South Park
Genre: Other, enjoy, just some small talk, lmao I don’t know what I’m doing, ok bye now, or fluff as you would call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryytears/pseuds/starryytears
Summary: tweek can’t sleep so he calls craig over.this is my first fic ever so don’t judge lol





	1. im coming over

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing a fic? so don’t judge? ok enjoy

Tweek groaned as he sat up. It was 2 in the morning, and he still couldn’t sleep. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around for his phone. He saw it laying on the dresser, and grabbed it. He turned it on and blinked as he tried to lower down the brightness. He then went to call Craig, knowing that he probably was asleep. Before pressing call though, he thought about it. He knows that though Craig tells him he doesn’t mind, he definitely did mind. He thought more about it until he finally decided to press call. He waited patiently for Craig to pick up. 

A groan was heard from the other side of the phone.  
“Craig?”

There was silence, until he heard snoring in the phone.  
“Craig!”  
He heard another groan, and heard Craig quietly saying, what the fuck?  
“Yes? Fuck, Tweek, it’s 2 am. Go to bed.”  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“Then come over.”

Come over?

“What? I can’t do that, what if someone sees me and kidnaps me? What if-“  
“Ok, I’m coming over.”  
“Wait, Craig, don’t, what if you-“  
There was silence on the other end, and Tweek realized Craig hung up on him.  
“Gah! He can’t come over, what if he gets kidnapped?!”

He heard his doorbell ring, and shakily got out of bed. He grabbed his flashlight and walked out of his bedroom, making his way downstairs. He slowly made his way to the front door, and opened it slowly, taking a small peek outside.

“Craig?! What’re you doing here? Go home!”  
Craig rubbed his eyes sleepily and stared at Tweek. “You called me and now I’m here. Lets go upstairs so we can sleep, honey.” Craig said, before walking into the house, taking of his shoes and heading upstairs. “Craig wait up!” Tweek called, before running up behind Craig. They entered the room, Craig almost tripping before falling onto the bed. 

“I’m sorry for dragging you here. Really. You didn’t have to come over-“  
“Honey, you wouldn’t have called if you couldn’t have slept. Now come here,” Craig said, while patting the pillow next to him. Tweek walked over and laid down. “See? All better,” Craig said while wrapping his arm around Tweek’s waist, pulling him closer to him. 

“Everything will be alright.”  
“Nngh, but what if someone breaks in and-“  
“Babe, nobodies gonna break in.”  
“What if-“  
“As long as I’m here, you’re safe. Got it?”  
“Yes? I guess so.”  
“Ok, now go to sleep before I go home.”  
Tweek muttered an ok, before finishing with an i love you.

“I love you too, honey.”


	2. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s the morning after craig came over (+ Craig’s point of view)  
> woo hoo (:

Craig shifted in his sleep, opening his eyes to a familiar bedroom. He turned, his face meeting the other persons face in bed with him. He smiled a small smile, looking at Tweek. He look so peaceful when he was asleep. He caressed the blondes face softly, not wanting to wake him up. Tweek’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Well, so much for not waking him up, Craig thought to himself. “Good morning,” he said. The blonde muttered something unintelligible, but Craig was able to make out a good morning.

“Did you sleep well?” Craig questioned.  
“The best sleep I’ve had in awhile,” the blonde replied.  
“Have you not been sleeping lately?”  
“I don’t ever sleep. It’s really a rare occasion.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously.”

Craig sat up, and observed the blonde’s bedroom. Seated across from him, was a desk, littered with legos and coffee mugs. What Tweek was making with the legos, he didn’t know. Across from that, a few fidget spinners were seated on the floor. Hey, I got that for him as a gift to help his anxiety, Craig thought. Tweek’s dresser was there too, and some more legos. He turned to face the blonde, who was out of bed, and walking out of the room. “Where are you going?” Craig asked. “To make myself some coffee.” Tweek replied, while walking out the door. Craig sat in the bed for awhile until finally deciding on going downstairs. He got up, walked towards the door, and was down the stairs. He found Tweek in the kitchen, clearly fumbling to reach for a mug. Craig walked over, and helped the blonde out by getting a mug.

“You know, I could’ve done that myself.”  
“Oh really? That’s not what I saw.”  
“What’d you see?”  
“My boyfriend struggling to get a mug, and is clearly shorter than me.”  
“Hey! I’m not short, you’re just too tall!”

Craig thought about this. He was kind of tall. In fact, he was taller than most of the boys in his class, only Stan and Token being able to reach his height. Well, they were actually about an inch or two shorter. Tweek on the other hand, was about 5”3. Hell, some of the girls were a little taller than him.

“-Well?” Tweek asked.  
“Well what?” Craig asked, in utter confusion.  
“I was questioning if your height is from your genetics, y’know?”  
“Well, it may or may not be.”  
“Nngh- that’s not a complete answer!”  
“Well, I don’t know what to tell you.”  
“Just admit that you being tall comes from your dads side, and I’ll drop it. And you may receive a kiss.” Tweek said, muttering that last part.  
“What’d you say?”  
“To admit your tall because of your dad?”  
“No, at the end.”  
“I didn’t say anything!”  
“Oh yeah? I swear I heard something about a kiss.”  
“...”  
“So I take it that you did say that?”  
“Fuck.”  
“I gotta admit though, I am tall from my dads side though,” Craig said, while noticing the blondes cheeks turn a crimson red.  
“Agh! How the hell do you have good hearing?”  
“I don’t question it. Now about that kiss-“

Craig was cut off when the blondes mouth smashed against his. He turned a bright pink, returning the kiss. It was slow, and Craig had to admit. Tweek was a great kisser. Scratch that, an amazing kisser. Tweek pulled away, blushing a dark crimson red.

“T-there! Now would you please not bring that up?”  
“Not bring it up? Babe, you’re an amazing kisser.”  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
“Well, ok then. But I’m guessing now you have to go home?”  
“Well, I don’t have to go home right now..”  
“Yes you do! Your parents are probably worried sick about you!”  
“.. I guess you have a point there. Alright, I’ll go home. See you on Monday, babe.”  
“Agh! See you on Monday! Love you!”

Craig was walking towards the front door. He stopped, before turning around and saying,  
“I know, and I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 200+ hits and 30 kudos in two days?!  
> thanks guys!  
> btw, before closing out of your tab, would you mind leaving a kudos and a comment? I’d appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it  
> should this be a series of small talks  
> idk tbh bc like i wrote this at 1 am


End file.
